Tails
by Giorno Giovanna
Summary: What if Pein was killed by Madara but then given a second chance at life? What would he do with it? The destiny of the jinchuuriki will be changed forever! AU and Naruto/Sakura pairing. Read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Naruto does not belong to me but Masashi Kishimoto. If it did, then the jinchuuriki would haven't been beaten so easily like fodder.

Tails Chapter 1: A new era

(Pein's POV)

Where am I?" I asked as I, along with my bodies, was floating in nothingness.

"You're dead, Pein." A booming voice said.

What shocked me was that voice said but then remembered what had happened. That bastard Madara and his allies murdered Konan and I, right after I extracted the nine-tails from that Naruto boy…Wait a minute, where is Konan?

"KONAN KONAN?!" I yelled, as I did not see her next to me. She was everything to me, the only glimmer of hope in this world and yet, I did not know where she was.

"Konan is not here, Pein. It's only you and I." The voice said once again.

"Who are you?! And where am I?" I asked again, roaring with rage as this voice was leaving him floating nothingness, as if it was enjoying it.

"You don't need to know who I am, all you need to know is this: You are dead but not in heaven or hell." The voice replied.

"What about Konan? Where is she?" I asked.

"She's in heaven." The voice replied

"Then what am I here for? Shouldn't I be in hell for my sins?" I asked.

"You should but we went through your life and saw that we had an alternative for you." The voice replied, being as vague as usual.

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You're in purgatory, Pein. The place where we give people second chances." The voice said before a man with a black business suit, black cropped hair, and black eyes walked appeared in front of me.

"Second chances?" I repeated, completely surprised by what he had just said. After looking back at my life, I didn't think I deserved a second chance.

"We looked at your life and when we saw the different realities based on different choices, we saw that you would do great things have you chosen different paths in your life and thus, that qualified as someone who could receive that offer." The man explained.

"Second chances? Does it mean I'll be able to start over?" I asked. There were so many things I could do if I could start all over. I could even save Yahiko…

"No you won't. However, you would be able to start from a certain point in your life, and then move on from there." The man replied.

That didn't sound so bad now that I thought about it. I would still be able to make changes in my life, like not going along with Madara's plan. In fact, I would be able to make an entirely new plan in order to counter Madara!

"So Pein, would you like a second chance?" The man then asked me

"Of course!" I replied with unusual enthusiasm.

"Okay then, I will send you back to another reality in which you never met Madara at all. Would that be good enough?" The man asked as a portal where the different realities were opened in front of me.

"Yes, that would be perfect!" I exclaimed, as this opportunity was too perfect for me to pass up.

"But remember, there will be some differences with that reality compared to the one you used to know." The man said.

"What kind of differences are you referring to?" I asked, as I was irritated that this was now he was telling me this type of detail.

The man chuckled as he saw my facial expressions and then said, "Don't worry, Konan is still alive in that reality and she's still with you. The differences will be aesthetic at best if you really pay attention, you will see what I'm talking about." The man said.

I simply took him by his word and stepped into the portal and then I blacked out.

* * *

Next thing I knew, I was sitting on a chair in front of a desk, reading scrolls in a room. I looked outside the window of the room and immediately recognized my surroundings:

I was in the Rain Village.

"This must be where I decided to reside along with Konan after defeating Hanzou. And these scrolls on my desk, they're the scrolls I found about the tailed beasts so I could complete my weapon…" I said to myself as I walked around the room.

The Tailed beasts…they were the key to my weapon of fear that I would unleash onto the world, or at least I would before. But now that I have a second chance and that Madara is not in the way, I could still create it even more efficiently. But, was that the right thing to do? Was fear the only way the world could change or was there another way?

Now that I thought about it, the real problem with our world was justice. Justice was always delayed and always half-full and thus why our world continued to have problems. If justice were constant and always full, then those that caused harm would be even more afraid and less willing to do harm. That's it! What I needed was instruments of justice, not of fear and the hosts of the tailed beasts were the perfect instruments that I needed. With them, I will be able to change the world and make it a just world!

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a soft knock on my door and I immediately recognized whom it belonged to…

Konan…my angel and my only light and the only one in the world I could trust and yet I led her to her death…I swear I will never let that happen again.

I reached toward the door and opened it and she was standing there, in a cloak that resembled the Akatsuki cloak except without the added red clouds. Upon seeing her beauty, I grabbed her before she could react and I then kissed her passionately, feeling our tongues intertwine. I then broke it off and Konan was shocked by what took place and she asked,

"What took over you, Pein?" She asked.

"Don't call me Pein anymore. You can call me Nagato again, and also, I always wanted to say this but I do love you. And also, I need to talk to you about something." I told her. She was still shocked by what just happened, that the emotionless Pein or rather Nagato would kiss her so passionately and tell her that he loves her. Not even in her wildest dreams would she ever think it would happen.

I thought it would a shot in the dark but I decided to explain to her everything that happened back in the other reality and how I came to be here. In the end, I asked,

"Do you believe me Konan?" I asked, hopeful.

"You've never lied to me, even when we were little and thus I believe you. Besides, I can kind of tell that you are different, not that I mind." She said, as she added a sly smile in the last part of her sentence, before she added, "But are you still going to get the hosts of the tailed beasts for your weapon?" Konan asked.

"There's been a change of plans. I won't construct the weapon anymore because changing the world through fear will never result in anything. The only thing that can set this world of ours on the right path is justice and I will thus get the tailed hosts from their respective villages and train them to become my instruments of justice. That is my plan, Konan." I explained to her.

For a while, Konan didn't say anything and I started to worry. I was about to ask if she was okay when she suddenly hugged me tight and I suddenly felt water on my chest and saw that she was lightly crying.

"What's wrong Konan?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Nagato but it's just that I'm so relieved that you've changed." Konan said with a smile…a smile I never saw before in my previous life

But she was right, I had changed for the worst after Yahiko died and I became the man I was before but now, I will no longer be that man!

"But Nagato, how will you acquire the tailed hosts from their countries?" Konan asked.

"I'll simply use all of my bodies to do so, spread them around along with you." I answered.

"But Nagato, you can't spread your bodies that far, it would be too much for you." Konan said with a worried tone

"That's why I'll train for a month in learning how to spread my bodies to a maximum effect before going on this mission. Don't worry, I'm being as safe as possible, Konan." I told her, reassuring her.

We then both stared and kissed each other passionately before I then closed the door…

One month had passed and during that month, I trained to the point where my bodies had their own personalities and could travel to Konoha on their own and come back without any strain. I also did more than training of course, Konan and I stopped the war in the Rain village and started to make it prosper as new schools were built.

"Okay everyone, this is how we are going to do this." I said as my five other bodies, Konan, and I were on top of a building, "I, the God realm, will be in charge of retrieving the Nine-Tails host. The Hungry Ghost realm and Hell Realm will be in charge of the eight-tails and two-tails, The Animal Realm will be in charge of the first-tail, the human realm will be in charge of the six-tails and three-tails, Konan will be in charge of the seven-tails, and Demon Realm will be in charge of the four and five-tails. Let us retrieve them swiftly and without any conflict and that goes double for you, Demon Realm." I said as I looked over at the Demon Realm counterpart, who snickered and said,

"No problem." He replied.

"Let us go!" I said and then we all scattered.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Sand Village

"Why…why does everyone hates me for? Why must they treat me like this?" A young red-haired boy asked as he was sobbing on top of a building.

He suddenly sensed the presence of another and quickly turned his head around and saw a man with long orange hair, black piercings all over his face and wearing a black cloak and a forehead protector with the mark of the village marked off.

"Who…who are you?" The young boy asked as he started to scoot back.

"There's no need to be afraid of me Gaara. I'm here to take you away from all this hate that you have suffered at the hands of this village." The man said.

"How can I trust you? What if you are just like them?" Gaara asked, still not sure whether to trust to this man, but for some reason, this man did radiate a different feeling from the villagers

"Look into my eyes and tell me if you see if I'm a liar." The man simply asked as he got close to Gaara's eyes.

Gaara looked into his eyes and he then widened, and then said, "Your eyes aren't like the villagers at all…you don't hate me." Gaara said and then tears were about to fall when Gaara suddenly screamed, "Look out!"

Kunais headed for the ponytailed man but the latter was able to go through seals and then a panda-like creature appeared behind him and blocked the kunais.

The shinobi who threw the kunais gasped as he saw what had just happened, while Gaara was awe-struck by what the man had just done. The said man then reappeared in a flash in front of the masked shinobi and before the latter could react, the man had punched him through the chest.

"I'm sorry shinobi, but I cannot allow you to live after seeing me." He said and then the man fell dead to the floor. He then turned back to Gaara, smiled, and said, "Let us go, Gaara."

Gaara hesitated at first but then remembered the look on his face, the look of a loving person, and decided to follow the man…

* * *

Rain Village

The Raikage of the village was going through the last pile of paperwork in the middle of the night when a young male shinobi barged in their office, startling him

"What is the meaning of this, young man?" The Raikage asked angrily.

The young man whimpered under the old but intimidating frame of the Raikage but then regained his composure and then said, "Jinchuuriki Killa and Nii Yugito were kidnapped from their respective locations!" The young ninja said.

"WHAT?" The Raikage yelled.

Outside, The Hungry Ghost Realm and Hell Realm were running from rooftop to rooftop with each of the tailed hosts under their arms, unconscious.

"It looks they had better security than expected." The Hell Realm said

"But that's what makes it even more exciting. It would be boring if we just entered the village unnoticed." The Hungry Ghost Realm replied.

"Anyway, let' speed up so we can lose pursuit and head back." The Hell Realm said and both of them increased their speed and eventually lost their pursuers.

* * *

Ling-Shen Temple, near the Mist Village.

The Ling-Shen Temple is known to be the house of Taijutsu in the elemental countries and it is thus well-renowned but also hard to locate since it is locate deep within the mountains and covered by heavy mist.

"State your name and intent!" The two male monks guarding the building asked.

"My name is none of your concern and my intent is to take the boy with the six-tails with me. Please do not make this more difficult than it needs to be." The Human Realm said.

"You dare come here and ask such request. You must be a fool if you think we'll let you inside!" The monks said and they rushed toward the intruder and threw roundhouse kicks at him but the intruder simply smiled and caught their kicks with one hand each. The intruder grinned and before the monks could react, he sucked their souls from their bodies.

"Fools." The Human Realm said and then struck the steel thick red-colored door with his fist and it broke apart.

"INTRUDER!" One monk yelled out.

"Guard the children!" The head monk, Master Lao Shu, ordered as he and his elite monks took center stage. He was middle-aged, had black short hair and wore a red tunic with dark blue pants and black sandals while the rest of his comrades wore white monk robes with black pants and black sandals and were bald.

"I will ask nicely; Where is the child with the six-tails?" The Human Realm asked.

"He wants Jia?" The monks whispered to each other.

"I can sense that he is here. Now tell me where he is or I will be forced to kill everyone here and I doubt you would want that on your conscious?" The Human Realm

"You're after me, aren't you?" A small voice said and behind the monks was a young boy with black hair in a braided ponytail style, wearing a blue oriental shirt, black pants and black sandals.

"Jia!" Master Lao said and turned his head back at the stranger, only to realize that the said stranger had disappeared. Master Lao turned back his head and saw that Jia was gone.

'I failed him.' Lao said before slumping to the ground and punching the hardwood floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Human Realm was traveling away from the temple with Jia on his right shoulder,

"How did you know I was here for you?" Human Realm asked.

"I had a dream about it and my dreams never lie…at least that's what big brother Rokuryuubi told me." Jia answered.

'He's already had contact with his tailed-beast? Amazing.' Human Realm thought

"So where are you taking me?" Jia asked.

"To a place where your kind will not be feared and where you will become strong." Human Realm answered.

"Wait, there are more like me?" The young jinchuuriki asked with a bit more enthusiasm.

"Yes, eight others. They will become your new family." Human Realm said. 'Now all I need to do is get the three-tails.' He thought as he headed for the Mist Village.

* * *

Level 13 prison in Rock Village

Level 13 was the worst kind of prison but it wasn't because of its criminals but rather because of its two special guests… Hajime Roshi, the jinchuuriki of the four-tails, and Yamata Shunsui, the jinchuuriki of the five-tails.

They were only boys but they were known as monsters and demons to the criminals and the reason for it was that these boys were given prisoners in order to 'execute' and thus their cell were full of blood splatter and horrible smell of death.

Demon Realm was able to infiltrate the prison pretty easily after he got information from a shinobi he kidnapped. He eventually was able to detect the chakra of the hosts and found them in their cell, which was deep within the confinements of solitary and the security was ridiculously lax…but then again with the rumors about them, it was obvious that no one felt like guarding them.

"Who's there?" Roshi asked as he and Shunsui walked up to the bars of their cell and saw Demon Realm in front of them.

Roshi was the boy to the right and had wild red hair, red eyes, and wore a grayish prisoner's uniform. Shunsui was the boy to the left, was a bit taller than Roshi, had black hair and brown eyes and was bulkier than Roshi,

"I'm here to take you away from this hellhole, with or without force." Demon Realm told them.

"Is that so? Well then Shunsui, shouldn't we greet our guest with an appropriate welcoming?" Roshi asked his friend with a smirk.

"Sure," Shunsui began to say before he grabbed the bars of his cells and bended them completely with little effort.

'So that's the power of the five-tails.' Demon Realm thought as he saw Roshi's arms and legs engulfed in multiple elements while Shunsui got bigger and more feral. Demon Realm laughed and then yelled, "BRING IT ON!"

* * *

Outskirts of the Mist Village

Human Realm and Jia had arrived on the outskirts when Human Realm dropped Jia to the ground and sat down in a meditative pose.

"Why are you sitting down like that, mister?" Jia asked politely.

"I am doing so in order to locate the other one, another like you." Human Realm answered. He then rose again and pointed west, "He's over there." He said and both he and Jia headed there.

Meanwhile, two mist jounins were heading in the same place but from a different route.

"Are you sure it' a good idea? No one has been able to kill him yet." The younger jounin on the left asked his partner.

"Of course it's not, but we cannot allow that beast to live forever. " The other jounin said

They arrived at the location of the beast, which was basically a small wooden house in the woods surrounded by mist.

"So this is where he lives? I never expect it to live there." The younger one said in awe.

"Whatever, let's just look for it and kill it!" The older jounin said.

"You guys really need to work on your tracking skills. They're quite pathetic." A young voice said

The two jounins turned around and saw a young boy with purple eyes, a stitched scar under his left eye. He wore a black shirt, black pants, and a green scarf around his neck.

"That's the beast? He's only a child." The young jounin laughed as he looked at his young target.

"Don't underestimate it. He's a monster." The older jounin cautioned his younger partner.

The boy stared at the two jounins and then extended his arms and then two longswords appeared in his hands, both covered in fish-like sin with an eye on each blade.

"What kind of swords are those?" The young one asked.

"I don't know and I don't care, let's just kill it now!" The other jounin replied and both raced toward the young boy, who smiled and said, "Storm Flow."

BOOM!

"What was that mister?" Jia asked as he was startled by the explosion

"It seemed that your fellow friend has unleashed its power. Let's go!" Human Realm said as he sped up.

They arrived in what used to be the location of the three-tails, that was now redecorated with the forest destroyed completely. In the center only stood the three-tails host.

'It seems that the beast hasn't been extracted from the host like in the previous reality.' Human Realm thought.

"You're with them? Because if you are," The young boy began to say before turning to look at them and pointing his swords at them, "You're up next." He said coldly.

"We're not here to fight you but to give you an offer." Human Realm said.

"An offer?" The boy said and then looked at the man and his features relaxed, "Go on." He added on.

"This boy here is a tailed-beast host like you as he holds the six-tailed beast. Me and my group are going around and taking kids like you into our village in order to train them and also provide a home where they are not feared or pursued." Human Realm explained.

The boy walked up to Jia and looked at him and even smelled him for a minute before he backed off and then his swords disappeared. He smirked and then said,

"Sure, I'll come with you. By the way, my name is Saitou." Saitou said.

"And my name is Jia Shu! Nice to meet you!" Jia said as he bowed politely.

"I have no name but it's nice to meet you as well Saitou. Now, let's get going." Human Realm said and all three left Mist Village.

* * *

Waterfall Village

In the middle of the night, a young green-haired, tanned skinned, red-eyed girl was running away from a mob group. She wore a white shirt with a red scarf, white pants, and black sandals.

She ran into an alley but found out that it was a dead end. She turned around as she saw the mob head toward her, and she began to tremble.

"Well well, little demon, it looks like you hit a dead end. That's too bad for you because you're about to die!" One man said as he took out a knife and was about to lunge at her when he was suddenly as a woman with blue hair and a white flower on it appeared. She also wore a black cloak and black shoes.

"Who the heck are you?" The man growled.

"Who I am is none of your concern. I'm only here to collect this girl, that's all." The woman said.

"Are you out of your mind? She's a demon!" The man yelled.

"She's the holder of the demon and the only thing keeping your village safe and hence not a demon, foolish little man." The stranger replied.

"Listen demon lover! You get out of our way or else we'll send you to hell with that demon!" Another male growled

"So it is true what they say: Weaklings do bark the loudest. It's too bad for you that barked to the wrong person." The woman said with a smirk and suddenly, paper flew out of right sleeve and sliced through the entire mob, spraying blood all over.

The woman then turned around to face the little girl and smiled at her before saying, "You do not need to fear me, I'm here to help you." The woman said

"Who…who are you?" The girl asked, still scared.

"My name is Konan and I'm here to take you to your true home." Konan said with a smile

* * *

Hokage Tower, Leaf Village

"And then what happened?" A young energetic blond boy asked as he was sitting on the desk of the Sandaime Hokage as the old Hokage was telling him stories. The boy had deep blue eyes and wore an orange shirt, blue shorts, and blue shoes. He also had distinct whisker marks on each side of his face.

"After that, Shodai defeated Madara and banished him away from the village." Sarutobi Sasuke, the Sandaime Hokage, told the young boy as he was telling him the story of the battle between the first hokage and Uchiha Madara, the founder of the Uchiha Clan.

"That's so awesome!" The young boy exclaimed

"So this is where he is." A voice said and the Hokage turned and saw a man with short and spiky orange and spiral eyes and wearing a black cloak.

'That's the Rinnegan!' Sarutobi thought as he recognized the famous eyes. He then put on a stern face, stood up and then said, "Who are you and how did you get here?" Sandaime asked.

"My name is Nagato and how I got here is thanks to my own skills. Now, I need to have that boy." Nagato, God Realm, said.

"Why?" The Hokage asked.

"He's the host of the Kyuubi and thus will become my instrument of justice. Do not worry, he won't become a criminal but a powerful shinobi that will fight to protect the innocent from those that prey on them, I swear it." Nagato said and when he saw the look of hesitation on Sarutobi, he continued, "I can tell that he is not so popular in his village and hence why you have stay in your quarters. If you let me have the boy, I will let him come back to the village when he is in the right age to become a genin and I will do the same for all the other tailed beasts that my  
companions have taken." Nagato added.

"Wait, you've taken them all?" Sarutobi asked, shocked.

"Yes. You can go and tell all of the village leaders that it was I, Nagato that ordered my group to take them. If the leaders wish to have them back, then I will give them back but not permanently. They will still stays as members of my village but they will be able to perform work for their former village." Nagato continued to say as he was trying to solve this problem diplomatically and he knew only the Sandaime Hokage would listen to reason.

"But why tell me all this? And what do you mean by instrument of justice?" Sandaime asked. He could tell the man was not lying but he just couldn't understand his agenda.

Nagato sighed and decided to reveal the entire truth to Sarutobi and in the end, Sarutobi was shocked. But what was more shocking was what the young boy said,

"I'll help you." The young jinchuuriki said.

"Naruto!" Sarutobi exclaimed as he was surprised by what the young boy had just said.

"You want to help me, Naruto?" Nagato asked as he was also quite surprised by the young boy's proclamation.

"Yes I do. I heard your story and I really feel like I can help. Besides, all you're doing is trying to protect the innocent and that's why I want to become a ninja, so I can also protect my friends and everyone else like all the Hokages have done." Naruto explained.

"I see. Well Hokage, it's your call." Nagato said to the old leader.

The said leader sighed and said, "You can take him. However, I want information about his training once a month and also," Sarutobi began to say before he got face to face with Nagato, "If you do anything to him, I will hunt you and rip you to pieces personally, understood?" Sarutobi finished saying as he gave Nagato a cold glare and if the latter was a weak ninja, he might have just died under the glare.

"No need to worry, I will treat this child as if he was my own." Nagato said to the Hokage before he looking at Naruto, "Let us go to your new home, Naruto." Nagato said and Naruto ran up to him and took his left arm before the two walked out.

"Oh boy, this is not going to be an easy Hokage meeting tomorrow." Sarutobi said as he rubbed his temples.

* * *

Rain Village (Nagato's POV)

At last, phase 1 of my plan was complete as myself and my other selves along with Konan had returned with all of the jinchuurikis.

I had made them introduce themselves and it was interesting that it would be the first time I would actually learn their names.

The One-Tails Host's name was Gaara

The Two-Tails Host's name was Nii Yugito.

The Three-Tails Host's name was Saitou

The Four-Tails host's name was Hajime Roshi

The Five-Tails host's name was Yamata Shunsui

The Six-tails host's name was Jia Shu

The Seven-tails host's name was Kururugi Asuka

The Eight-tails host's name was Killabee

And the Nine-tails host's name was Uzumaki Naruto.

Now, I would be able to go into phase 2 of my plan; To forge these children into powerful shinobis. However, I will make sure to never turn them into tools, because they will have to become guardians of their generation.

To be continued…

* * *

AN: I'm back, after of course finally getting a new computer that works. This will replace Konoha Legends since I just lost inspiration for it. Now as you may have noticed, Naruto is not the one going back in time but Nagato (Pein) is and also, all of the jinchuurikis are the same, even Killabee. Now, Madara is still going to be a major player in this one but much later.

For the jinchurikis, I decided for them to be major players this time because of the latest chapter of Naruto in which Kishi had them all colored.

The only pairing that I have in my head right now is Naruto and Sakura.

Anyways, till next time.


	2. 8 years later

AN: As always, the characters do not belong to me but Masashi Kishimoto but the techniques do belong to me!

Tails Chapter 2: 8 years later…

* * *

8 years later…

Youba River, Mist Country

"You guys must be really brave if you want to go after them?" An old man asked as he was rowing a boat that was traveling the misty and dreaded Youba River. The reason why it was so dreaded was because of a group of so-called ninja pirates who ravaged any ship of any size and thus spread terror in the seas.

"We're not really brave sir." A young man said. He had black hair tied in a braided ponytail, blue eyes, and wore a blue kung-fu tunic with black pants and black sandals.

"Just that we cannot allow such injustice to go on any longer" The other young man sitting next to the first one said in a cool tone. He had beige hair, purple eyes with a scar on one of them, and wore a gray coat, dark blue zipped-up vest with a hood, black pants, and black shoes.

"There they are!" The old man said as he saw a massive ship heading toward them, and he quickly began to tremble until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw the black-haired youth smiling at him, and then said, "You can go back now, we'll handle this on our own." The youth said.

The old man nodded and saw the two young men get off the boat and stand on the water before finally leaving the scene. Meanwhile, the ship had finally stepped out of the mist and it was a large brown pirate boat that was extremely large.

"Who the hell do we have here? Two young pups?" One of the pirates chuckled.

"It doesn't matter who they are, get them out of my sight." The dark-haired leader said. He wore a black pirate jacket with white pants, black belt, and his headband on his left shoulder with the mark of the village slashed.

"Time to end this quickly." The beige-haired youth said as a Zweihander-type blade with fish-like skin appeared in his right hand

"I truly wish that people would see the futility in fighting." The beige's partner sighed.

"Whether they want to or not is none of my concern. All I care about is enforcing justice." The other replied before focusing his attention back on the ship. His sword glowed blue before he then said, "Storm Cutter."

He then swung his sword vertically with ease and then a mixture of wind and water was shot from the sword and formed a large hurricane that headed toward the pirate ship and literally ripped through it like paper. All of the pirates were sent falling down the river.

"What…what the hell just happened? Who the hell are those kids?" The pirate leader asked as he was able to put his feet on the water and use his chakra to stay on it.

"Please I implore, do not make this more difficult than it needs to be. Just turn yourself in." The black haired youth asked politely.

"Like hell I'll turn myself in! Water Release: Water Dragon Technique!" The man replied as he then unleashed a dragon made out of water at the duo.

"Dragon Gate: Flow; Dragon Barrier!" The boy said as his eyes then turn reptilian like a dragon's. He was then covered by a strange chakra that took the form of a dragon, and he then stretched his right hand out and the attack was suddenly nullified.

"What the hell?" The pirate yelled out in disbelief. He then gasped when he saw the boy appear right in front of him in a split second

"It's over. Dragon Palm!" The boy said as he then struck the man's chest with his left palm and unleashed such a powerful wave that the man's jacket was ripped apart. The man then lost unconscious and fell unconscious to the ground.

"No way…they even defeated Tetsuo." Another pirate said in awe.

"I truly wish people would avoid fighting like this." The dark-haired boy said with a sigh as his eyes turned back to normal.

"You need to stop being so optimistic, Jia. Besides I don't mind if people want to be futile, all it does is show that they fear the wrath of justice." The beige-haired boy said as he picked up the leader and slung him over his shoulder. He then coldly looked at the rest of the crew and asked, "Am I going to have to force you guys to come with us or not?"

"We're coming!" The rest of the crew immediately said as they were terrified by the duo,

"I think you enjoy this way too much, Saitou." Jia said with a smirk before the duo headed back.

* * *

Two days later…

Akakage Tower, Akatsuki Village (formerly Rain Village)

"Excellent work you two in capturing a B-class criminal." Nagato said as he was sitting in his office with Konan by his side as always since she was his secretary. The two young Jinchuuriki had returned and given him their report of the case.

"Thank you sir." Both said in unison.

"Now, I want you two to return with the rest of your comrades." Nagato said.

The two boys nodded and left the office, leaving Nagato and Konan alone.

Nagato's POV

It has been eight years since I was given a second chance, since I decided to on my new plan and since I had taken the jinchuuriki to this village. At first, it was quite difficult since the village leaders had forced me to appear in their meeting, which I did…

(Flashback)

"So you're the bastard who took my son away from me!" The tanned-skin and muscular Raikage growled from his seat as I was in the middle of the round table of the village leaders.

"Yes, it was I and my comrades that took them from their village." I answered without an hint of emotion.

"And who gave you the right to go into our village and take these children?" The Kazekage asked.

"Justice." I plainly answered.

"What nonsense are you talking about? And why are we even listening to you in the first place?" The fat and overbearing Tsuchikage bellowed.

"Because I'm as strong as any of you and if you don't believe me, you can try fighting me." I said bluntly and that was the truth. I was as strong as a Sannin before but after my training, I determined my strength to be Kage level.

The Hokage chuckled as he saw his comrades shut up before saying, "Please Nagato, explain yourself." The wise leader of the Leaf said.

"These children hold tremendous power as you already knew. My plan is to tutor them in using their powers to the maximum for the sake of protecting the innocent and also provide them a real home." I explained.

"Home? They already had a home before." The Kazekage said smugly.

"You call being hated by nearly everyone in your own village a home? You call being assaulted by fellow ninjas a home? You call being chased by a mob a home? You call being put in a horrible prison for years a home? Don't make me laugh, my home compared to yours is like comparing heaven and hell." I spat out at them with a glare

"If we do allow you to go on with your plan, we need conditions first." Sarutobi said, smirking as his comrades were completely quiet thanks my efforts.

"Of course lord Hokage." I said, as I knew that this was coming,

"First condition is this: When they reach qualification for the chunnin exam, they will be required to participate for their original village. Lastly, if their original village requires their assistance, they are allowed to be called upon." Sarutobi said.

"That's all the conditions you're going to offer, Sarutobi?" The Tsuchikage yelled out.

"And that is all we need." The third said with a stern face, and then turned back to me and asked, "Now, can you tell us where your village is located?" Sarutobi asked.

"I have taken leadership of the Rain Village and I plan on expanding. In fact, I intend on changing the name to Akatsuki and naming myself Akakage(Red Shadow) of the village." I told him.

"Well then, I see no valid objection toward your objective. Do any of you disagree with me?" Sarutobi asked, and when the rest of the Kages shook their heads, he turned back to me and said, "Well then Nagato, we have a deal." He told me and presented me his hand, which I took in and we both shook hands, signifying the alliance.

(End Flashback)

"Nagato." Konan said as her voice shook me out of my reverie, "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Of course I am. Phase 1 of my plan is complete and now I can move onto phase 2 of my plan, which is to find Uchiha Madara and kill him." I responded to her.

"I still can't believe that the leader of the Uchiha Exile could still be alive after all those years." Konan said as she still couldn't quite believe that idea.

Wait a minute? Did she just exile?

"Konan dear, what do you mean by Uchiha Exile?" I asked her as this piece of information could be extremely vital to my plans.

"Oh I'm sorry, I have forgotten that you're not from this reality. Well, the Uchiha Exile took place about 80 years ago when the Uchiha decided to leave the Leaf Village due to miscommunication between the Hokage and their leader, Madara. However, no one knows where they are located, not even today." Konan explained to me.

"I may have to re-adjust my plans but thank you, Konan. This piece of information was extremely important." I told her and for a second, I could see her blush at my comment. She was so cut when she blushed.

* * *

Normal POV

In the hallways of the third floor of the Akakage tower, where Nagato's office was located, a group of teenagers were walking and talking to each other at the same time. The teenager to the farthest left had dark red hair, black rings under his eyes, and wore a blade priest-like robe with a ¾ vest on, and black shoes.

The second had blond hair tied in a ponytail, was quite tall and had large assets, and wore a dark purple zipped up sleeveless shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

The third person was Saitou.

The fourth one wore a red coat, black shirt, white pants, and black shoes with black fingerless gloves and had lighter red hair.

The fifth teenager to the left had wild short brown hair, brown eyes, and was shirtless, revealing his very muscular chest, arms, and also scars, and he wore brown karate pants and red karate gloves.

The one next to him was Jia but the next one was a girl who was shorter than almost everyone and has green hair, red eyes, tanned skin, and wore a green shirt, green skirt, black shoes, and red scarf.

The next to last was dark-skinned, had light blond short hair, black eyes, and wore a silver vest, silver shirt, white tie, silver pants

And the very last teenager of the group had wild and unruly blond hair, had whisker marks on each side of his face and wore a white jacket with a orange shirt that had a red swirl in the middle, black pants, and black shoes.

(AN: I did the following dialogue like this on purpose. I want to see who can figure out who says who using subtle clues in the chapter)

"So why do you think big brother Nagato wants to talk to us about?

"You idiot, did you pay any attention to what he had told us last time? He told us that this would be the week we're we would have to go back to our homes."

"Geez, I just asked a question. Why do you have to act like you are having your period?"

"Why you!"

"Guys, let's not's fight okay?"

"For a martial artist, you sure act like a pussy a lot man."

"I just don't see the point in always using violence to solve disputes."

"Shit, I don't know what you're talking about, I love violence. If my fists can't solve anything, then nothing will."

"The only reason why you like using violence is because you can lift a house over your head with ease."

"Too bad violence can't help you with that lame fashion sense of yours."

"Shut the fuck up, you green-haired twerp."

"I am not a twerp! Just because I am the youngest here by six months does not make me a twerp. I'm sixteen like the rest of you are!"

"You sure don't look sixteen to me. I mean, you barely have any tits while Yu over there has melons."

"They are called breasts. If you are going to compliment a lady's assets, then at least use the right terminology."

"Hey, not everyone is a smooth and slick gentleman like you."

"I am so going to kill all of you perverts."

"Why do we even have to go back home anyway? It's not like that shithole was ever a home in the first place for us, right?

"Damn right. And besides, I'm pretty sure Nagato could kick all of those stupid leaders' butts easy."

"I don't have a problem going back home to see old man again."

"That's because your leader actually gave a crap about you, unlike almost the rest of us."

"He did it because it's called diplomacy. You're not serious in thinking Nagato could take all of us without any conditions."

"And besides it's useless to argue. I'll follow Nagato's orders, even if it means me going back to my damned desert of a village."

"Holy shit…you guys can talk."

* * *

Nagato's POV

A knock was heard and Konan went up to open the door. All nine jinchuurikis entered the office and stood in front of my desk.

One thing I did like that they would do is line up or sit down in order of their tailed beast. So Gaara would be the first to the left and Naruto would be the last.

Also, each Jinchuuriki had their own unique personality that made it quite interesting to interact with them.

Gaara is silent, withdrawn, and very serious, rarely laughed which was probably a result of his treatment in Sand Village that has never truly healed.

Yugito is a true independent young woman who is decisive and level headed.

Saitou is the definition of cool as he was extremely even-tempered, calm, and collected and thus nothing rattled him at all and his comrades can attest to that.

Roshi is quite perverted, as he loves to sneak a peek at the woman's hot springs. He is also unbelievably cocky and a S-class smart-ass.

Shunsui is probably the most physical out of the nine and is also a lover of fighting as he is very rude, curses more than a sailor, and was quite psychotic but still loyal to his friends and village.

Jia is the total opposite of Shunsui. While both of them were physically the strongest out of the group, Jia hated violence and thus is very reserved, polite, and kind, even to his enemies.

Asuka is the most outgoing out of the group. She is also very energetic but could also be very naïve and hates it when people don't think she is a real woman.

Killabee, despite his strange name, is actually pretty normal. He is probably the most charming out of the young males as he is very popular with the ladies thanks to his very charismatic but also laid-back and friendly personality and that he was a good singer (AN: Hell no am I making him a rapper! He's an R&B singer in my fic.)

And finally there was Naruto, the most energetic and straightforward of the bunch. Though, he is quite balanced in terms of personalities as he could be as ruthless as Shunsui or Roshi to his enemies but charming and kind to his friends and women alike like Killabee and Jia.

"Alright guys, the chuunin exam is about a couple of days from now and as part of the negotiations that I did with your former village leaders eight years ago, you have to return to your former villages and participate in the chunnin exam under them. However, you will not become an official citizen of their village and thus will stay as citizens of this village and thus this is still your true home." I explained to them.

"Phew. I thought they would have tried to make us do some ten-years bullshit or something." Shunsui said after breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well, even if they try, they would be unable to since myself along with the others and Konan will be escorting you back to your village." I said in order to reassure them.

"So when do we get ready to leave?" Asuka asked.

I looked at my watch and then said, "In ten minutes, so get packing." I said with a smirk as I watched them rush out of the office to get ready.

"It's going to be quiet without them." Konan said.

"Yes it will, but not for long." I replied.

* * *

Hokage Tower, Leaf Village, one day later

Normal POV

(AN: Everyone else in Konoha and Sand are dressed in their Shippuden outfit since there will be no timeskip)

"Wait, we're getting a new teammate/student?" The genins of Team 7, Sakura and Sai, and their teacher Hatake Kakashi all said in unison.

"Yes, you will. His name is Uzumaki Naruto and he comes from Akatsuki Village, though he was originally from here." The third said.

'So sensei's son is coming back and I get to train him for the exams. How sweet!' Kakashi thought.

"Lord Hokage, they have arrived." The secretary said through the intercom.

"Bring them in." Sarutobi replied.

The door opened and Nagato and Naruto stepped into the office.

"I'm back, old man!" Naruto said with a huge grin.

"It's nice to see you again after all those years, Lord Hokage." Nagato said.

"Nice to see you two. Now Naruto, those two over there will be your new teammates for the chunnin exam." Sarutobi said as he pointed to Sakura and Sai.

"Oh okay," Naruto said before he walked to them and said, "Hi, my name is Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto, jinchuuriki of the nine-tails fox and also the 4th's son. Nice to meet ya." Naruto said, and both his teammates gasped,

"4th's son" They exclaimed.

"Did you tell him about his heritage, Nagato?" The third asked.

"Of course I did. He needed to know. Though I'm sure you did the same with his status as the nine-tails fox host." Nagato said,

"Yes I did as well. They had to know the truth in order to ease Naruto's return into the village." The Hokage explained.

'I can't believe the 4th's son is in our team?' Sakura thought.

'And he's cute to boot to!' Inner Sakura yelled.

'What did I tell you about acting like a fangirl?' Sakura growled, scolding her inner personality.

'No fangirlism. My bad.' Inner Sakura said sheepishly

"Lord Hokage, where is Naruto going to stay?" Kakashi asked.

"I was going to make him stay in your apartment, Kakashi, since you were his father's student." The third answered.

"I would be more than honored, Lord Hokage." The one-eyed jounin said.

"You were my father's student?" Naruto asked as he looked at the jounin

"Yep and I'll tell you all about it soon." Kakashi replied.

"Sorry to interrupt but I do need to speak to you privately, Sarutobi." Nagato said.

Noticing the look on Nagato's face, Sarutobi nodded and then gave Kakashi a look that meant "leave us alone." Kakashi understood and then turned to his students and said, "Alright guys, let's show Naruto around the village." Kakashi said and he took his team out of the office.

"Now, what is it you want to talk to me, Nagato?" The third asked.

"I need to tell you something very important. I come from another reality." Nagato said bluntly.

"What?" Sarutobi asked, confused.

"It is the truth. I was killed by Uchiha Madara in my reality and was given a second chance and thus landed in this reality. Now in my reality, the Uchihas were still in Konoha until they were massacred by one of their own but Madara was able to create an organization, to which I was a part of, in order to retrieve the tailed beasts for his own will. But when I came here, I was told by Konan that the Uchihas in this reality were actually exiled." Nagato explained.

"I see, and I guess you want to know how it came to and if we are keeping tabs on them, correct?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes." Nagato replied.

"They actually were not exiled, just that they left on their own accord one day. Of course to avoid looking weak to other villages, we called it an exile. As for keeping tabs on them, we haven't been able to locate them. We suspect they must be using a powerful ninjutsu to hide themselves and wait for a moment to get revenge on the village." Sarutobi explained.

"This is not good at all. The Uchiha must be eliminated as soon as possible, it's thanks to them that all of the events in my realm happened." Nagato said.

"Do not worry, Nagato. I am sure that with our combined abilities, we will be able to stop their plans and since you already know about Madara, it will be even more advantageous to us." Sarutobi said as he saw the distraught look on the younger man's face.

'I hope you're right, Third.' Nagato thought.

* * *

Abandoned City, unknown location.

A young man with duck-styled black hair, black eyes, and wearing a white shirt with a symbol of a red and white fan on the back, a blue sash wrapped around his midsection, black pants, black shoes, and black gloves, was walking in an underground tunnel.

He finally stopped in front of a door and knocked on it. The door opened and he stepped inside.

The room was lit with candles and in that room was a man wearing an orange mask with black stripes and a small hole on the right side, and a all-black ninja body suit on. The man was sitting down in a meditative pose in the middle of the room.

"So, are the preparations ready?" The man asked the young boy.

"Yes they are, my lord." The boy said, and then added, "We've also received news that the jinchuuriki have all returned to their original village for the exam."

"I see, how interesting." The man pondered.

"Is there anything else you wanted me to do, my lord?" The boy asked.

"I'm going to have you participate in the chunnin exam under a fake alias, along with two of your comrades, along with your brother as your jounin sensei, in order to keep an eye on things and also investigate the nine-tails jinchuuriki. I believe that he could be the most troublesome out of the hosts since he is also the fourth's son and possess the strongest tailed beast." The man said.

"As you wish, Lord Madara." The boy said and then left the room.

'Konoha…this will be just the beginning of my revemge.' The man thought as he then unleashed a sinister laugh.

To be continued…

* * *

AN: End of chapter 2 and I will ask you guys the following:

What did you guys think of my twist on the Uchiha?

What do you guys think of the jinchuuriki? Are they likeable or not?

Were you guys able to figure out who said who in the little exchange the jinchuuriki had?

Now, you may ask why I skipped the Zabuza arc? Well the reason why I did is because it's been done so in so many ways so many times that it just gets boring and the story is so different now that it would be a filler arc essentially. Also, there will be no timeskip since Sasuke will not betray the leaf since he was never part of the Leaf but an enemy from the get-go and hence why I made everyone in their shippuden age (except for the older jinchuuriki, whom I made them the same age as Naruto and co)

As for the pairings, the only sure one is Naruto/Sakura. The others are tentative:

Saitou/Temari

Hinata/Jia

Bee/Ino

Roshi/Anko

Asuka/Gaara

Review as always, even if it is just one line and let others know about this story! You guys are our source of encouragement you know!


	3. Chunnin Exam Prologue

AN: Only four reviews? Looks I may have to step up my game a bit. Oh well, on to the next chapter…

Notes:

'**sdjkdsjdsks' **means a Bijuu is speaking

Tails

Chapter 3: Chunnin Exam Prologue

* * *

Raikge office, Raikage Tower, Cloud Village

"MY SON! I'M SO GLAD TO FINALLY SEE YOU AGAIN!" The Raikage said happily as he was literally crying while hugging his son, Bee.

"Hmm dad, I think you might end up killing him." Bee's older brother, Neo, said with a sweat drop behind his head. He was wearing the standard ANBU outfit for the Cloud Village and was dark-skinned, just like his father and Bee.

"Y…yeah dad…you're KILLING ME!" Bee gasped out as he felt his bones being crushed thanks to his father's hug.

"Oops, sorry about that." The Raikage said sheepishly before letting go of his jinchuuriki son.

"I didn't think the Raikage would act like this." Yugito said as she was standing far behind Bee and his father, along with Karui and Omoi (read recent chapters of Naruto to know how they like).

"How would you act if your son was gone for so long? Shit, I would have done the same thing." Omoi said with a toothpick in his mouth.

"Though I'm interesting in where Bee got those killer clothes from? He looks more like one of those suits than a ninja." Karui said with a smirk.

"He may look like one but Bee is still a ninja." Yugito interjected.

"So dad, is it true that both Yu and I will be participating in the chunnin exam, dad?" Bee asked.

"Yes it is true but don't worry, I don't care whether you win or lose, just participating is good enough for me." Raikage answered and everyone gasped upon hearing his answer.

The Raikage, the Kage who hated to lose the most, just told his son that he did not care if the latter lost?

"I never expected you to say something like that, dad." Neo said.

"I understand but we must also understand that two of our ninjas have returned and they would have never had to leave if I had treated them as humans instead of weapons, putting them through inhumane training for the sake of political gains, especially when one of them is my own son." The Raikage said in somber tone. He then did something that no one would expect from the proud Raikage:

He went down on both knees and bowed at Bee.

"Please forgive me for my transgressions, Bee, Yugito." The Raikage said.

"Raikage…" Karui and Omoi said, as they were nearly speechless.

"Dad…" Neo said in the same lines.

"We forgave you a long time ago, Lord Raikage." Yugito said.

"One thing we learned over there was to never hold grudges against you guys. Besides you're my pops, I could never hate so you don't have to do that." Bee said with a sincere smile.

"Thank you." Raikage said as he got back up. He then pointed to his white-haired secretary and said, "Prepare a feast for our two retuning ninjas! We need to celebrate their return!" Raikage ordered.

"Of course, right away." The secretary said and as she did, Bee was peeking a look a at her that did not go unnoticed by the Raikage,

"Don't worry son, there's more from where that come from if you catch my drift." The Raikage whispered and both of them giggled perversely, making everyone else sweartdrop.

* * *

Rock Coliseum, Rock Village

As soon as they had entered their village, Roshi and Shunsui were told to go to the infamous Rock Coliseum where their infamous Tsuchikage was waiting for them.

"So what the hell are we here for anyway, Tsuchikage?" Shunsui asked with obvious venom in his voice as he stared at the Tsuchikage, who was sitting in the throne chair of the coliseum.

"I decided to have you two demons here in order to test your skills. I wanted to see if that hoodlum had trained you properly." The Tsuichikage explained, as he used the term hoodlum to talk about Nagato, which struck a nerve with the two boys. They deeply respected Nagato for what he's done and for him to be insulted like this pissed them off.

"That hoodlum treated us like humans, unlike your fat-ass." Roshi growled.

"Don't talk to the Kage like that, demon!" One of the jounins that had escorted the two boys said but then was struck by a demonic killing intent from Roshi and stumbled to the ground before losing consciousness.

"Know your place." Roshi said.

"Well then, let us begin." The Kage said before snapping his fingers. Suddenly, 100 jounins appeared behind the duo.

"Isn't that great? Though, I was expecting more than that. Shunsui, I leave it to you." Roshi said before walking away and leaning against the wall.

"Such arrogance, do you really believe only one of you can fight against us elites?" One of the jounins asked, sneering.

"That's exactly it, motherfucker." Shunsui said with a psychotic grin as he got ready. He then cocked his right fist back and then swung it from where he was, which was exactly 50 meters from the group, and then a powerful wave headed for the group and sent them flying out of the coliseum.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Those are elites? What a joke." Roshi said as he was on the ground, laughing.

"Satisfied, Tsuchikage?" Shunsui asked.

"Very. In fact, I will have you two participate in the exam." The Tsuchikage said.

"And I hope you won't try to use them I presume." Said Demon Realm, behind the Tsuchikage.

"Where the hell did you go, Dagato?" Both boys yelled.

"Sorry, but I just wanted to see the sights." Dagato, the name for demon Realm, said while snickering.

'Yeah right.' Both boys thought.

"You can be assured that I will not violate any part of the conditions, Mr.Dagato." The Tsuchikage said while trembling inside as the man was able to appear behind him without the former even realizing it.

"Good, because if you try anything, I'll kill you." Dagato said to the Kage.

"U…understood." The Tsuchikage said, nodding his head furiously, leading to the two youth laughing at his expenses.

* * *

Mist Temple, Mist Village

The Mist temple was home of the Mizukage and was basically a large Asian temple with a lush backyard and inside were many training rooms.

"Lord Mizukage, Master Shu, the jinchuuriki Saitou and Jia have returned." A female jounin said as she, Jia, Saitou, and Human Realm walked in.

"Jia!" Master Shu exclaimed as he saw his student/son enter the room.

"It's nice to see you again, Master." Jia said as he politely bowed.

"I have brought them back just like we had promised, Mizukage." Human Realm.

"I never expected the Mizukage to be a female." Saitou said coolly as he looked at the Mizukage.

The said Mizukage was beautiful with long black hair, brown eyes, and wore a the dark blue robes associated with the title of Mizukage. Next to her were two young youth. The one on her right was a young boy about Saitou's age. He had long white hair, green eyes with red dye under them, two red dots on his forehead and wore a blue shirt with black pants and black shoes and he wore his forehead protector on his left arm. The girl on the left resembled the Mizukage greatly and in fact the only difference was that she was younger and that she wore a pink yukata with a black shirt underneath, high-heel oriental sandals, and her forehead protector on her head.

"Well, times do change, Saitou, and I would like to apologize for the behavior of the previous Mizukage." She replied.

"No need to apologize, I didn't really care much about my stay here. By the way, are those two my teammates?" Saitou asked as he pointed to the other two youths.

"Yes they are, quite perceptive of you to notice. Haku, Kimimaro, this is Saitou, the jinchuuriki of the three-tails and your teammate for the exam. Saitou, this is Kimimaro, the last of the Kaguya clan and the girl is Haku, my daughter." The Mizukage said.

"Nice to meet you, Saitou-san." Haku said with a smile while Kimimaro simply nodded.

"Nice to meet you the two of you as well." The beige-haired jinchuuriki simply said.

"Are you sure it is wise to have you daughter participate in the exam, my lord?" Human Realm asked.

"Thank you for your concern but my daughter is strong enough to take care of herself." The Mizukage replied.

"What about me, Mizukage? Will I be participating as well?" Jia asked.

"Of course you will, Jia. Actually, your teammates are comrades of your temple." The Mizukage replied.

"How about I bring you to them, Jia? Everyone has been waiting for your return." Lao asked.

"I'll be more than happy, master." Jia said as he walked up to his master and father figure before the two headed off to the temple.

"I'll be off now since it seems I can trust you, Mizukage." Human Realm said before he turned to look at Saitou, "Be on your best behavior now though I doubt I need to tell you that." Human Realm said with a smirk. Saitou replied with a small smirk of his own. Human Realm then bowed to everyone and then disappeared.

* * *

Kazekage Office, Kazekage Tower, Sand Village

Gaara's POV

Sand village…I hate that village with every fiber of my being. That village ruined my innocence and treated me like garbage, a disease. If it wasn't for Hagato, Nagato, and my other comrades, I would probably killed myself or worse.

I knew that Nagato to agree on these conditions in order to not feel the wrath of the villages, but I still hate the idea of coming back to my village and why shouldn't I? What have they done to deserve my return to them? What have they done to deserve for me to represent in this exam?

Nevertheless, here I was, in the office of that blasted Kazekage, my own father…

"It's been a while, son." The Kazekage said as he was sitting behind his desk, looking at me while I was standing near the desk with my arms crossed, "As you may already know, you will be assigned to a team in order to participate in the exam for the village. In fact, your teammates should be arriving now." He said.

As if he was a prophet, the door opened and I turned to see my teammates only to find out that my teammates were my older siblings, Temari and Kankurou.

"G…Gaara!" Both of them gasped, surprised to see me. It seems father never told them of my return.

"Your siblings Temari and Kankurou will be your teammates and a jounin named Baki will be your jounin sensei for the exam. Is that alright with you, Gaara?" He asked.

"Whatever." I replied as I could care less about my teammates. No, I was somewhat lying, as my siblings were the only ones in the villages that tried to be friendly to me, especially Temari. But every attempt she made, that bastard of a father thwarted her.

"Temari, Kankurou, how about you show Gaara around the village." The Kazekage suggested.

"Follow us, Gaara." Temari said

I shrugged and followed her outside the office and I was suddenly taken by surprise when she hugged me and started to cry.

"I'm so happy that you're back! I missed you so much." Temari said as tears

"Y…you did?" I asked. I had a feeling that she would miss me but I didn't think it would be that much.

"Of course I did, I'm your sister. I know I wasn't there for you when you were little but I'll be here for you from now on, I promise." Temari said as she looked at me with her teary-eyed face.

"You too, Kankurou?" I asked.

"Of course little brother. You don't have to worry about the villagers, we'll take care of ya." Kankurou said with a smile.

I may still hate this village but at least I know that I won't be alone here.

* * *

Waterfall Village

"Do you really have to go?" Asuka asked as she walked Konan back to the gates of her village in order for the older woman to head back to Akatsuki.

"Yes I do, the village needs me. Besides, you'll be just fine, you're strong enough now and you're only staying until the chunnin exam is over." Konan replied to the younger girl.

"But still, it's going to be boring without you, the others, and Naga." Asuka said, pouting as she crossed her arms across her chest. Naga was her nickname for Nagato.

"You're going to see the others pretty soon in the exam, especially Gaara." Konan said and emphasized the name of the first-tail jinchuuriki as there was a rumor that Asuka was attracted to sand jinchuuriki and it seemed to be true as the said girl blushed a little.

"Look, we'll see each other again, okay? Until then, just be a good girl." Konan said with a smile. Asuka nodded and then hugged her and Konan returned the hug. They both waved good-bye to each other as Konan left the village gates and as soon as she did, Nagato appeared right beside her along with all of his other bodies.

"So what now, Nagato?" Konan asked.

"For now, we do nothing but observe. We will of course go and see the finals and help the Leaf against the Sound and Sand invasion." Nagato explained.

"But shouldn't we try to stop the invasion to help the Leaf?" Dagato asked.

"That is true. If we can tell the other village leaders about it before hand, we may save the Sandaime's life." Hagato, Human Realm, added.

"That would be unnecessary. He needs to die in order for Tsunade to become the Fifth. Though, there is something we can do." Nagato replied.

"And what would that be, Nagato?" Konan asked.

"It's time for us to see our old sensei again." Nagato replied.

"You mean…" Konan began to say as she realized what Nagato was on to.

"Yes. We will go and visit Jiraiya, the Toad Sage." Nagato said.

* * *

Field 47, Leaf Village

"So, what are we doing here, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she, Sai, and Naruto were brought into a training field by their lazy jounin sensei.

"I'll go straight to the point, Sakura. I want to spar with Naruto to test his strength in order to see if he is ready for the exam." Kakashi answered and then turned to look at Naruto, "That is, if you don't mind Naruto?" Kakashi asked the blond jinchuuriki.

"Hell no. I'm ready to go any time, anywhere tebayo!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Alright then, let's go, and remember, come at me with the intent to kill." Kakashi said.

"Are you sure about, sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Definitely." Kakashi replied, nodding.

'Yo Kyuubi, ready to lend me some juice?' Naruto asked his tailed beast.

'**This guy smells strong. Alright kit, let's go but be careful, there's something funky about him**.' The nine-tails fox replied to his host.

"Jinchuuriki Contract: Chakra Wave." Naruto said and his eyes suddenly turn red with a slit on each pupil. His whisker marks got darker and he was enveloped by orange chakra.

'So he's able to use the nine-tails fox chakra that well? This could be trouble.' Kakashi thought.

"That chakra…I never seen something like this before." Sakura said in awe.

"Let's go! Chakra Wave Blast!" Naruto yelled out as some of the orange chakra enveloping him gathered in his right palm and he then emitted a large wave of chakra that headed straight for Kakashi.

The lazy jounin dodged it and the attack struck a couple of trees and created a large explosion.

'He's able to fire such an explosive attack?' Kakashi wondered as he looked at the small crater the attack did.

"He…he's strong." Was all Sai could say.

"I'm not done yet! Chakra Bullets!" Naruto said as some of the chakra turned into small bubbles that Naruto then send after Kakashi.

"Hands of Lightning!" Kakashi said as he quickly channeled lightning chakra and engulfed his hands with it and used them to deflect each of the bullets.

"Not bad but how about this! Fox Cannon!" Naruto said as he then gathered some of the chakra onto his mouth and then fired a large ball of chakra toward Kakashi, who seems to have been struck by the attack as it hit him and caused a large explosion.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" Sai and Sakura exclaimed as they though they had lost their teacher

"Oops, guess I overdid it." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

'**KIT! He's below you**!' Kyuubi alerted his jailer.

"What…" Naruto began to say but then he suddenly felt something coming from underneath and he got out of the way just in time as Kakashi came springing up with his left hand.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked as he was surprised by sensei's technique.

Kakashi then rushed toward Naruto with his lightning-engulfed hands and started to throw punches at Naruto, who was forced to dodge as he was put on the defensive.

'From what I was told about it, the nine-tails fox has unlimited chakra and since Naruto is his jailer, he is able to gather up some of that chakra and use it to attack his opponents with. But as long as I can keep him on his toes, he can't use it.' Kakashi formulated in his head as he pressed on his attack.

"Don't think that my chakra wave is only for offensive purposes, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with a smirk.

Before Kakashi could even react, the Chakra Wave blew him back about 40 meters.

'I never fought anything like this before. Will I be forced to use it…' Kakashi thought as he recovered from the attack.

"Chakra Sphere!" Naruto said as he gathered the chakra wave onto his left hand and then threw a large ball of chakra at Kakashi.

'I got no choice!' Kakashi thought as he dodged the attack and at the same time, took uncovered his eye that was hidden by the forehead protector and revealed a red eye with three black dots in the pupil that formed some type of wheel.

'**That's the sharingan**!' Kyuubi thought.

"Lightning Release: Lightning Pack!" Kakashi yelled out as he then went through a series of seals and then his lightning chakra turned into two electric wolves that headed straight for Naruto.

"Not good enough! Chakra Bullets!" Naruto grinned as he unleashed his attack and took out the wolves. But then to his surprise, his sensei was gone again, only to reappear from the ground again.

"That's all you can do, sensei?" Naruto asked with a smirk but then his smirk was wiped off his face when he felt a presence behind him and turned his head and saw his sensei, and thought, 'What in the world is going on?' Naruto thought.

"Not all I can do. Lighting Prison." Kakashi said and then trapped Naruto inside of an electrical bubble, "And don't even try anything. I can increase the volts of this baby to 100,000 volts and I don't think you want to feel that much voltage coursing through your body. By the way, the Kakashi that you saw coming from underground was actually a shadow clone." Kakashi told his newest student and true to his word, the other Kakashi poofed away.

"Alright, I give up." Naruto said as he admitted defeat.

"Good." Kakashi said as he then released Naruto from the jutsu.

"Contract dispel." Naruto said and then the weird chakra disappeared, "So, am I good enough for the exam?" the jinchuuriki asked.

"You're more than good enough Naruto." The lazy jounin replied.

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei!" The blond exclaimed.

"Alright team, that's all for today. Just get ready for the exam in one week. See ya." Kakashi said as he disappeared.

"I'm impressed Naruto. You were able to make our sensei use some of his techniques." Sai said as he and Sakura walked up to the blond, "However…" Sai added,

"Don't think you're the only that is strong on this team because we're strong too, shannaro." Sakura finished off as she cracked her knuckles.

"That's even better, that way we can definitely make it as chuunins!" Naruto said with a grin while his teammates nodded.

* * *

One week later, the day of the Chunnin Exam

"Wow, so many people." Naruto said as he was in the room 201, the room where all the teams taking the exam were told to come in.

"Well if isn't forehead girl? And it seems you've gotten a new teammate, a cute one too." Said a haughty voice and Sakura turned to her right and saw Ino walking in on them along with her teammates, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Hey, it's the whore, lazy-ass, and fat-ass." Sai said with a smile.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Chouji and Ino both yell at the same time.

"Geez Sai, did you really need to call them that? All it does is make them more troublesome to handle." Shikamaru said in his lazy tone.

""Sorry sorry." Sai said as he threw his hands up to defend himself.

"Looks like all of the rookies are reunited!" Kiba said as he walked in with his huge dog, along with his teammates Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. Kiba's eyes then laid on Naruto, and then asked, "Who the hell is he?" Kiba asked.

"He's our new teammate, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." Sakura said.

"What's up guys!" Naruto said as he walked up to team 8 and stretched out his hand.

"The name's Inuzuka Kiba!" Kiba said as he shook Naruto's hand, "and these are my teammates, Hyuuga Hinata and Abarame Shino." Kiba said as he introduced his teammates.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto." Hinata said with a smile while Shino nodded.

"And I'm Yamanaka Ino, and these are my two teammates, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji." Ino said as she introduced herself and her team.

"Ino is your name, huh? A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." A voice said behind the said girl She turned around and saw the most beautiful boy she ever laid eyes on.

"Yo Bee, what's up!" Naruto said as he recognized his fellow jinchuuriki.

"Hey Naruto! Nice to see ya again." Bee said as he walked up to his fellow jinchuuriki while leaving Ino in a trance.

"He's not the only one that's here." Another familiar voice said and Naruto turned to the source of the voice and saw his remaining jinchuuriki comrades, all reunited.

"Who the heck are those guys?" Chouji asked.

"Probably friends of his." Shikamaru said without any interest at all.

'And they all possess powerful chakras, just like he does.' Shino mentally noted.

"So, are you going to introduce us to your friends Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah. Sakura and everybody, these are my comrades from Akatsuki. From the left is Gaara, Yugito, Saitou, Roshi, Shunsui, Jia, Asuka, and Bee." Naruto said as he introduced his 'family'

"So they all have tailed beasts like you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep, that's right." Naruto said with a big grin.

"And you guys don't have a problem with that?" Asuka asked, surprised that the Nara boy knew about their secret and didn't freak out.

"Nope. Our leader already told us about your special abilities and we don't have a problem with it." The lazy Nara boy said, and everyone else nodded.

Suddenly, Roshi jumped up on a table and then said, "Listen up you stupid bastards because I'm only saying this once!" He yelled out, getting everyone's attention.

"What is that dumbass up to now?" Yugito asked as she shook her head at her fellow jinchuuriki's antics.

"The name's Hajime Roshi and I'm going to kick every single one of your asses because I…AM…THE…SHIT!" Roshi proclaimed boldly and by doing so, pissed off nearly about ¾ of the room.

"Is he always like this Gaara?" Temari asked as she and Kankurou walked up to their little brother.

"Don't mind him, he's a fool." Gaara simply said.

"HEY DIPSHIT! GET OFF THE TABLE RIGHT NOW!" A very sexy young man with purple hair tied in a ponytail yelled as she entered the room. She had brown eyes and wore a beige coat with a fishnet shirt on, beige shorts, leg protectors, and dark blue shoes. Basically, she was hot.

"My name is Mitarashi Anko and from now on, all of you belong to me! Now come on and follow me!" She ordered.

"I'm liking where this is going…" Roshi said with a perverted face as he got off the table.

All of the teams followed the killer kunoichi until they stopped in front of a large fence that was barricading a humongous forest.

"Wait a minute…this is the…" Sakura began to say

"This is the forest of death and also, where your exam will begin!" Anko declared with a smirk.

To be continued…

* * *

AN: So, chapter 3 is in the books and I really hope that people review more this time. The reason why the forest of death is the first exam will be revealed in the next chapter but I personally decided to skip the written exam because it's been done to death and I really want to get to the forest of death because there will be quite a lot of trouble for our jinchuuriki and their teams.

Until next time, see ya!


	4. Fight to the death, Part I

AN: Thank you for your reviews so far, I appreciate it. Now, this chapter is the longest I have typed so far but for good reason as the forest of death will truly be the for good reasons.

Snush: I'm glad you like one of my jinchuuriki, especially Roshi. He's like my Dean Winchester or Dante of the jinchuuriki and it also shows I'm creating great personalities.

the frozen moon: Let's just say not everyone in the Uchiha agreed with the ways Madara is ruling the clan. I also provided some clues in this chapter.

Now on to the chapter!

* * *

Tails Chapter 3: Fight to the death, Part 1

* * *

(Flashback: Three days before the exam)

Anko and another chunnin were in the Hokage's office

"Wait a second? You want to skip the first test and go straight to the forest of death?" Anko asked.

"Yes and it is actually a request from the other Kages." The third said.

"But why would they want to do that for?" The chunnin known as Kotetsu asked

"They said that the chunnin exam should be tougher this year than previous years and that paper tests cannot help for the real-life experiences." The Hokage said, 'Though in reality, it is because of the jinchuuriki that the Kages had wanted a change in the chunnin exam system, in order to see their progress.' He thought.

"Oh well, I don't really care. That means more blood for me." The sexy kunoichi said with a smirk.

(End Flashback)

* * *

'I can't wait to see how they do in that forest.' Anko thought as she looked at all those candidates. "Okay guys, listen up because I'm only saying this once: This test will test your endurance and survival skills and has a passing percentage of 10. So if you want to leave, now's the time to do it!" Anko yelled to everyone.

"Ten percent sounds like a good number to me." Roshi said and everyone looked at him, "I mean if it is ten percent, then it must sound like one badass test and those are the best types of tests. Besides, if you can't face just a simple forest, then you're not worthy of being called a ninja." Roshi added on with a smirk.

"So we got a tough guy, huh?" Anko said with a smile. She then vanished and reappeared behind Roshi with a kunai pointed to his neck, and said, "Tough enough to handle this?" Anko whispered into his ear while lightly stabbing Roshi's neck, drawing blood.

"Baby, I'm way tougher than that and I can show you if you want to find out." Roshi said with a wicked grin.

"I wouldn't mind finding out if you survive that is." Anko said in a sultry tone as she then walked back to her original spot, leaving Roshi grinning like an idiot,

"Dude, I am so in." Roshi said to Shunsui, who just shook his head until,

"You're invited too, muscle boy." Anko said with a wink, leaving the two jinchuuriki surprised

"You were not invited." Roshi immediately said to his smirking comrade.

"Now, I have to give you this before we get started." Anko said with a sly smile as she then took out a pack of papers, "Those are papers of consent for the exam!" She said.

"Consent? Why don't I like the sound of that? So troublesome…" Shikamaru said.

'It looks like she wasn't bluffing when she said the ten percent thing earlier.' Yugito thought.

"I want all of you to sign those forms in order for me not to be responsible for any of your deaths. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." The kunoichi said, laughing lightly before she got serious again, "I'm going to explain the second test and then each team will check in that booth behind me. Then you can sign it afterwards. I'll now explain the test. Simply put, you will attempt the ultimate survival." Anko said.

'Survival…man, that sounds so troublesome.' Shikamaru said as he passed the papers by.

"First, I'll explain the area in which it will take place." Anko said as she then took out a scroll that contains the map of the area, "Around practice area 44 are 44 locked gates. Forest, river, and a tower in the center. From the gates to the tower is about 10 km. During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task. Using your many weapons and jutsu, you will compete in a no-rules scroll battle." Anko explained.

"Scroll?" One of the participants asked.

"Yes. You will fight over these two scrolls, the heaven and earth scrolls." Anko answered and showed the scrolls to everyone,

"There are 78 people here, meaning 26 teams. Half, 13, will get the heaven scroll and the other 13 teams will each get the earth scroll. To past this test, your team must make it to the tower with both scrolls." Anko revealed.

"So 13 teams will lose their scrolls and half the teams will definitely fail." Sakura said as she noticed the eventual result of the exam.

"But there's a time limit. This test will last 120 hours, exactly five days." Anko said.

"Five days?" Ino screamed

"But what about dinner?" Chouji screamed right behind her.

"You're on your own. The forest is full of food. Just watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, and poisonous plants. As the days go on, the distance to the goal will become farther, and the time to rest will become shorter and the area is crawling with enemies so you won't get much sleep. So not only will some fail by losing the scroll, but some will die from the harshness of the course." The kunoichi explained.

"Man, this exam sounds a bit harsher than expected." Haku said.

"Not really. All we have to do is capture the opposite scroll and then make it to the tower." Saitou said.

"You really think it would be that easy, Saitou-kun?" Haku asked.

"If we use our brain and act like ninjas, then it will be easy." Saitou replied.

"Now, let me tell you what will disqualify you. First, those that don't make it to the tower with both scrolls, within the time limit. Second, if a teammate dies, then the team is disqualified. No quitting is allowed at all and last but not least, you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower." Anko said as she told the rules.

"What happens if you do?" Naruto asked.

"That will be a surprise for anyone who does." Anko replied with a smirk before she added, "Besides, a chunnin will be aksed to handle classified information all the time and this is to test your trustworthiness. Now, exchange the 3 forms for your scroll, then choose a gate to get ready for the start." Anko instructed.

"Oh, and one final word of advice…don't die." The kunoichi instructor said.

"It's about time to exchange the scrolls." One of the chunnin in the booth said.

'So in the end, we won't be able to find out which team has which scroll, which means everyone is an enemy." Naruto thought as he saw the teams enter the booth.

* * *

After five minutes, each team was in front of a gate and each had their different thoughts.

"Yahoo! Survival is our specialty, right guys?" Kiba hollered and both his teammates nodded.

In gate 13 stood a white-haired young man with glasses, his forehead protector attached on his head, and wore a dark purple shirt with dark purple pants and blue shoes. Next to him on his right was a taller and older man that wore black sunglasses, wore a mask over his mouth and wore the same outfit as the white-haired man. And to his left was a young man about Naruto's age, with black hair in a duck style, and he wore a black cloak with the hood down.

"So these guys are the jinchuuriki?" The black-haired young man asked as he looked at Naruto and the other jinchuuriki.

"Yes they are and according to Lord Orochimaru, they are quite dangerous. However, you shouldn't be worried about them, they'll be taken care of quite soon enough." The white-haired man answered.

"Hn." The boy simply said.

Gate 31

A group of mysterious cloaked ninjas were standing near the gate,

"Kill kill kill kill kill!" The one in the middle said.

"Shut up, or you'll blow our cover." The one on the left said, chiding the one in the middle

"Man, can we just get started already?" The one on the right asked while yawning.

Gate 25

A mysterious trio of Grass Ninjas were standing by the gate,

"You guys know who you have to go after, right?" The grass-nin with the long hair asked.

"Of course and we'll leave your target to you." The one to his right answered with a chuckle.

Gate 8: Neji, Lee, and Ten-Ten

"Lee, Ten-Ten, remember the plan and Lee, try not to overexert yourself." Neji said.

"Roger." Lee and Ten-Ten said in unison.

Gate 10: Roshi and Shunsui

"Oh yeah oh yeah, battle about to rage in here, oh yeah, oh yeah." Roshi sung as he was grinning with glee.

"Allowing us to go as a duo only was probably the best thing that fat-ass of a Kage has ever done. With only the two of us, there isn't going to be a person to drag us down and also," He said before licking his lips, revealing his fangs, "It will be just like old times." Shunsui added.

"These guys have no idea what the fuck is going to happen to them, no fucking idea." Roshi said with a chuckle.

Gate 13: Yugito, and Bee

"Look at those, two it's like they just got Christmas gifts." Bee said as he saw Shunsui and Roshi grinning like kids, "So damn bloodthirsty these two are sometimes." Bee added while shaking his head.

While growing up with them back at Akatsuki, he never understood their thirst for blood and battle, even after they explained how they lived in Rock. To Bee, there were better things to get excited than blood and battle, like going on dates for example. Speaking of dates, he pondered on the possibility of dating that cute blonde he met earlier.

"Only those two would get all giddy about something like this though, I can't say I'm not the same." Yugito said with a smirk.

Gate 32: Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou

"Temari, Kankurou. You two should be careful about our enemies." Gaara said.

"What is it Gaara?" Temari asked.

"There are eight more like me, eight more jinchuuriki. Do not fight them at all costs, especially these two over there." Gaara answered and nodded at Shunsui and Roshi.

"R…right." Temari said.

Gate 16: Saitou, Kimimaro, and Haku

"Well, we won't have to worry about food since I bought some bentos for everyone." Haku said as she took out the bentos from the bag that she was holding.

"We won't need them, Haku." The swordsman bluntly said.

"And what is what supposed to mean, Saitou-kun?" Haku asked with a smile, even though a vein was popping on her forehead.

Saitou remained unfazed by Haku's face and replied, "What I mean is that it should take no less than 3 hours to finish this exam." Saitou said.

"Three hours? Are you sure about that, Saitou?" Kimimaro asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Like I said before, this exam is not that hard and the fact that the kunoichi had to go and explain everything in the dire of ways shows that this exam is really just a big bluff to scare those that lack resolve. We find a team that has scroll by splitting up and then we meet at a rendez-vous point and head to the tower. It's really simple." Saitou said in his ever cool-headed tone.

'Saitou-kun…he acts so nonchalant all the times that it's difficult to even tell if he cares about anything at all, even his own teammates.' Haku thought before Kimimaro snapped her out of thoughts,

"I'll trust your judgment on this, Saitou." Kimimaro said.

Haku was surprised by what her other teammate had said but then smiled and said, "What the heck? You may act cold and nonchalant but you're still my teammate and I'll trust you too." Haku said with a nod.

"Thanks." Saitou simply said with the shadow of a smile.

Gate 11: Jia, Tenji, and Lin-Lin

"This exam is going to be tough, probably even tougher than Master Lao's exercises." Lin-Lin said with a worried look on her face. She has brown hair with brown eyes and wore a purple shaolin monk robe.

"That's because this is real life and not practice Lin-Lin." Tenji said. He was taller of the three, was bald, and wore a white karate gi.

"But don't worry Lin-Lin. We're a team and we'll get through this together alright?" Jia said as he tried to reassure the youngest member of the team.

"O…okay." Lin-Lin said as she felt a bit more reassured.

Gate 23: Asuka, Genri, and Hayato

"ALRIGHT! IT'S TIME TO SHOW WHAT THIS GIRL CAN DO!" Asuka yelled as she jumped up in the air.

"She's really energetic, isn't she?" Hayato said to his other teammate.

"She sure is." Genri replied as they both had sweat drops on the back of their heads as they watched Asuka's antics.

Gate 18: Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji

"Man, this test is going to be so troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Let's go after Sakura's team!" Ino suggested while Chouji was off in the corner, crying about being stuck in a forest for 5 days without dinner.

"I don't think it's a good idea." Shikamaru replied.

"And why's that? I'm stronger than her and Sai is not that good either." Ino asked.

"Because of their new teammate Naruto." Shikamaru answered as he looked at Naruto.

"What about him? He doesn't look so tough." Ino said.

"Have you forgotten what the Hokage told us? He's a jinchuuriki, and holds the strongest of the tailed-beasts, which makes him extremely powerful. I bet he could easily beat all of three of us without breaking a sweat." Shikamaru said.

"I know but he doesn't look that badass. Besides, the Hokage might have overexaggerated." Ino retorted.

"Yeah but the Hokage never overexaggerates and I'm getting a powerful feeling about Naruto and my instincts are never wrong." Shikamaru said.

Ino blinked as she looked at her friend and then at Naruto, 'Is that Naruto really that tough?' Ino thought.

Gate 44: Naruto, Sakura, and Sai

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed, letting some mucus fall from his nose.

"EEW! Wash your nose, Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she was disgusted by her teammate.

"Sorry sorry, it's just that I just felt like sneezing for some reason." Naruto said with a grin as he then washed his nose.

"When you sneeze out of the blue like that, it usually means someone was just talking about you." Sai said.

"Oh really? Well then whoever is talking about me better get ready because I'm going to kick ass and take names, believe it!" the blond jinchuuriki said as he threw punches up in the air.

"Don't think you're the only one who's going to take some names. There's no one way I'm gonna lose." Sakura said with a confident smirk

Sai simply nodded as he agreed with his teammates' feelings.

"Alright everyone…GO!" Anko said

Everyone then headed into the forest of death…

* * *

Miryoubu, Fire Country

The town was famous for three things: Hot springs, woman, and gambling

"Are you sure we'll find him here Nagato?" Konan asked as the two were walking around the town.

"Yes I am. Jiraiya from what I have heard of him never truly leaves the Leaf much and will leave even less considering the criminal organization known as Akatsuki does not exist. Furthermore, he's a pervert, he loves money, and loves women and this town has all three in spades." Nagato explained.

"That's true, I did forget about his legendary perverted attitude and the fact that he writes those books." Konan said.

"Now how would you know that he is the author of those books, Konan?" Nagato asked with a smirk.

Konan began to stammer and turn red before she said, "Look, I got my sources." She replied with.

'Well I'll be. Konan is a closet pervert. Things did really change here.' Nagato thought as he knew that the Konan from his reality would never come within even 100 meters of any of his sensei's books.

The duo continued to look around until they heard a man laugh out loud and sounded half-drunk. They followed the laugh all the way until they reached a tavern where a man with long spiky hair was drinking with many beautiful waitresses.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Isn't life great?!" The man laughed out.

"It seems you haven't changed at all, Jiraiya-sensei." Konan said.

"Who said that?" Jiraiya asked and when his eyes laid on Konan, his eyes widened and he gasped, "Konan? Is that you?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes it's me." Konan said.

"And that's…Yahiko?" Jiraiya asked as he laid eyes on Nagato, "But wait a minute? Yahiko doesn't have the Rinnegan." Jiraiya said as he took a closer at Nagato.

"If you want me to explain, then we'll have to move somewhere private." Nagato said.

Jiraiya nodded and then winked at the girl before heading out of the tavern with his two former students. They walked for a while until they reached an alley where they could talk privately,

"So, can you explain to me what's going on?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yahiko is dead. However, I decided to transfer my essence into his body and thus his body became my body. As for the others, I simply use my rinnegan to create other real-life bodies of myself, each based on some of the ninjas you've encountered. I then create piercings and put them on myself and them in for all of us to receive chakra between each other." Nagato explained.

"I see. I can't believe that Yahiko is dead…However," Jiraiya began to say before grinning like a pervert and walking around Konan, checking her out, "I have to say that you have grown into a beautiful woman." Jiraiya said, drooling.

"PERVERT!" Konan yelled and smacked him to the ground hard with her right fist.

"W…what? I was just giving you a compliment." Jiraiya asked.

"You were oogling at me!" Konan fumed.

"Anyway Jiraiya-sensei, we didn't come here just for pleasantries, but we came here because we need your help." Nagato said, bringing the focus back on the issue.

"Then spill it, why did you two come here?" Jiraiya asked as he got off the small crater he made from Konan's hit and dusted himself off

"We need you to help us stop Uchiha Madara." Nagato said.

"Uchiha Madara? But wait a minute, how do you know about him? That kind of information is confidential and only the higher-ups of the Leaf and some of the other Kages know about him." The toad sannin asked.

Nagato sighed and then explained everything, even the part where he killed his own sensei. In the end, Jiraiya was left stunned at the revelation

"I can tell you're not lying at all. But we have no idea where Uchiha Madara or any Uchiha for that matter. In fact, the only Uchiha we have come into contact with was Uchiha Heihachi and his family, including his son Uchiha Obito and that's only because they were persecuted by their own clan and took refuge here. But they're all dead." Jiraiya said.

"I know but for now, we just need your alliance. I took over Rain Village and called it Akatsuki and I have recruited all of the jinchuuriki as my fellow ninjas and apprentices and they are participating in the chunnin exam as we speak. " Nagato said.

"Alright then, I'm going to stick right by your side, so you can fix your wrongs and stop Madara. However, the Uchihas are powerful, they will be quite difficult to defeat." Jiraiya said and he then put out his hand.

Nagato saw it and then shook his hands,

"I have one more thing for you to do for me, sensei." Nagato said

"And what is that?" Jiraiya asked.

"I need you to find Tsunade and bring her to Konoha during the finals of the exam which will take place in one month." Nagato said.

"Tsunade? Why for?" Jiraiya asked, confused.

"You will see soon enough. Let's go Konan." Nagato said.

And before Jiraiya could say another word, they vanished.

* * *

Forest of Death

(Yugito and Bee)

"So far, no one has tried to attack us yet." Bee said as he and Yugito were walking around in the forest. The Tsuchikage was not the only Kage that wanted to only send a duo, as the Raikage was able to send a team composed of only his two jinchuurikis.

"Either they're scared or they're busy picking off weaker opponents." Yugito replied, "Though it looks someone stepped up to the plate at last." She added with a smirk as she and Bee turned around and saw one of the mysterious grass-nin.

"So grass ninja, you wanna fight us?" Bee asked.

"Actually, we want to fight you." The grass ninja said, confusing the two jinchuuriki until the grass nin turned into two individuals. One was a red-haired kunoichi and the other was a tanned-skin, six-armed shinobi with the head-band of the Sound Village.

"Who are you?" Yugito asked as she got into her fighting pose.

"The name's Tayuya you slut." Tayuya said.

"And the name's Kidoumaru." The male shinobi said,

"And we're here for your lives!" Both said in unison as they both rushed toward the jinchuuriki duo.

"Well Bee, looks like you just got your wish." Yugito said, smirking to her comrade, "I get the girl, you get the freak man." Yugito said before rushing at her opponent.

"Yes ma'am." Bee said with a playful grin before heading to his opponent.

* * *

(Saitou's team)

"Okay. We're going to split up and we'll meet back here before heading to the tower. Use these communication scrolls to let anyone know if you found a scroll." Saitou said as he handed one of the scrolls to Kimimaro and Haku.

"Does everyone understand their assignments?" Saitou asked and both his teammates nodded, "Then let's…" Saitou began to say when he suddenly turned around and pulled out his sword to block the sword attack of one of the ninjas in black cloak with hood covering their faces.

'This guy…I didn't even sensed him until now.' Saitou thought.

"Was he following us the entire time?" Haku asked.

Saitou was able to push the guy back and then got into his fighting stance as the ninja landed on his feet with his humongous blade.

"Who are you?" Saitou asked.

The ninja took off his cloak and it revealed a young man with blue hair, blue eyes, shark-like teeth, and wearing a black shirt with white pants and black boots.

"The name's Suigetsu and all I wanna do…is play!" Suigetsu said and then swung his sword effortlessly with his right hand.

Saitou immediately swung his sword as well and then a second later, a nearby skyscraper-sized tree to the left of them was cut down.

"What just happened?" Haku asked

"I have no idea." Kimimaro said, as he was also confused.

'So his attacks can fly, huh? It means he's a strength-based swordsman. I send chakra from my sword but he sends destructive waves from his sword with just his brute power.' Saitou thought.

'He deflected my attack…He's strong if he is able to do something like that.' Suigetsu thought.

"Tell me, are you after our scroll or me?" Saitou asked.

"Just you, three-tails. You are my target after all." Suigetsu answered.

"If that's the case then. Haku, Kimimaro, you two head on without me and get to the tower. I'll meet you up there later." Saitou instructed.

"No way Saitou, I'm not leaving a comrade to fight by alone. We are a team and we fight together." Haku said as she disagreed with his instructions.

"You'll only be in my way." Saitou said in a very cold tone, causing Haku to gasp, "Now leave or I will cut you down myself." He added on with a cold glare.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT, YOU BASTARD! I'M YOUR TEAMMATE!" Haku roared at the jinchuuriki, and she was about to add on when she felt Kimimaro's hand on her shoulder and him shaking his head, telling her to stop. She then realized it was hopeless to argue and just left along with the Kaguya heir.

"How can that jerk just say that to a comrade? I knew he was nonchalant but I didn't know he so heartless!" Haku said, still fuming over Saitou's comments as she and Kimimaro were running.

"He did for the sake of the team. This exam is about getting the scrolls and heading to the tower, not about fights like this. So by saying what he said, he is basically telling us to complete the mission and by staying and fighting by himself, he is sacrificing himself for the sake of the mission, like a true shinobi would do. Besides, Saitou is the kind of guy that works by himself and keeps it to himself and focuses solely on the mission, kind of like me, except with two key differences." Kimimaro explained to Haku,

"And what would those differences be?" Haku asked.

"He has a demon inside of him and he had to learn to grow into a shinobi faster than I." Kimimaro said.

"Damn man, you're sure can be cold to your friends." Suigetsu said, laughing.

"Why are you only after me and not my friends nor the scroll?" Saitou asked.

"Because I want to. What other reason could I possibly have?" Suigetsu replied with.

"Let's just get this over with." Saitou said coldly.

"Alright then…let's put a smile on your face!" Suigetsu said and then both swordsmen rushed at each other, swinging their swords.

* * *

(Roshi and Shunsui)

The four-tails jinchuuriki and five-tails jinchuuriki were standing over a group of genins that they had just defeated and gotten their scroll. Their scroll was the earth scroll while the group's scroll was heaven and thus the duo had meet the requirements for success to the exam.

"Man, those guys were nothing but weaklings." Shunsui said.

"It's more like we're too damn strong. Anyway Shunsui, we got what we needed and we can just stroll to the tower easy." Roshi said with a grin as he put the scrolls in the left pocket of his red coat.

The duo began to head for the tower when suddenly, an EXTREMELY large rock fell on them. Second later, the rock was completely destroyed as Roshi and Shunsui recovered from the attack and were pissed.

"You guys got a lot of balls to pull something like that." Roshi said.

The culprits were standing in front of them and one was another of the mysterious cloaked ninjas while the one to the left was large man with orange hair, and wore a beige shirt with black pants, a strange purple ornament around his waist and black shoes.

"So who the fuck are you guys?" Shunsui asked.

"The name's Jiroubou." The large man answered.

"And my name's Juugo…" The other ninja said as he took out his cloak and revealed a tall young man with orange hair, gray shirt and pants and no shoes, "And I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He yelled in a psychotic tone as the right half of his body turned dark and demonic-like, with his arm turning into a grotesque arm.

He ran toward Roshi at high-speeds and then punched him with his deformed arm and then a tube in his arm pushed forward and unleashed a powerful explosion upon contact.

"Jackpot!" Juugo laughed but then his laughter was cut short when the smoke cleared out and revealed a metallic Roshi, "What the hell?" Juugo asked.

"Metal element: Metal Skin. Turns my skin into steel and doubles my strength and speed!" Roshi said as he then retaliated with a roundhouse kick to the stomach, sending Juugo flying past Jiroubou, and into a tree and then went after him.

"So, I guess it just leaves me and you huh, fatso?" Shunsui asked as he cracked his knuckles.

Jiroubou's skin turned dark and he also look more demonic, with his hair long and yellow and his eyes black and yellow eyes

"Oh yeah, keep those eyes OPEN!" Shunsui said as he grew more feral

* * *

(Jia's team)

"Who the heck is he?" Lin-Lin asked

"You mean, what are they?" Tenji corrected her.

A man with bluish hair, and wearing a light brown shirt with black pants and the same purple object on his waist as Jiroubou. But what was the most peculiar thing about him was the second head on his back.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Jia asked as he was in his fighting stance, which was his left hand behind him and his right hand stretched out.

"We're Sakon and Ukon and we're just here in order to hunt some dragons!" Sakon said before heading toward Jia.

"Gatling Punch!" Sakon said as he threw multiple left punches. Jia dodged and then countered with a right palm that was caught by a hand that came from Sakon's body.

'What kind of technique is that?' Jia thought.

"Surprised? My brother has the ability to phase his limbs through my body and thus defend me from counter-attacks. Gatling Kick!" Sakon explained before throwing multple kicks with his left leg.

Jia tried to block with his right arm but the force of the kick was too great and sent him flying back about 20 meters.

"JIA!" Tenji and Lin-Lin yelled as they saw their teammate get trashed.

Jia gets back up and dusted himself off and got back in his fighting stance,

'Dragon Gate: Dragon Flow.' Jia thought and then his eyes turned dragon-like.

Sakon rushed toward Jia and performed his gatling punch technique. But he was then suddenly repelled back by an invisible force and landed on the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Ukon asked.

"I don't know, it's like some invisible force pushed us back. But it feels like it's not even chakra." Sakon answered.

"That energy is called chi and it is the energy that exists outside of our bodies, and I mastered controlling it thanks to Rokuryuubi's ability of Dragon Gate." Jia explained.

"Sakon, let's go all out." Ukon said and then he also turned demonic like Jiroubou as he a grew a horn.

"Alright alright, already straight to level 2 huh? You really don't know how to have some fun big brother." Sakon said as he also turned into his level 2 cursed seal.

'Their chakra have gotten bigger.' Jia thought.

"Now that we are in our cursed seal level 2, there's no way you'll win!" Sakon said.

* * *

(Asuka's team)

"Is she alright?" Asuka asked.

He teammates were walking around, looking for other teams that have earth scrolls, as they have the heaven scrolls, when they suddenly walked in on a girl with long red hair, glasses and wearing a yellow shirt with a short black skirt and black boots. They got closer and they saw that the girl was unconscious.

"She doesn't have a headband anywhere…" Genri said.

Suddenly the girl began to regain consciousness,

"She's regaining consciousness!" Hayato said.

The girl slowly got back up and then smirked before her hair suddenly came to life and stabbed Hayato and Genri in the chest individually. She then tossed them away.

"Genri! Hayato!" Asuka yelled, before she glared at the girl, "You bitch! Why did you do that?" Asuka asked.

"Why don't you fight me and find out? Millia's Rage!" The girl said as her hair then headed for Asuka at high-speeds.

"Jinchuuriki contract: Flash Feet!" Asuka said as she activated her jinchuuriki contract like Naruto did in his spar against Kakashi. She then suddenly vanished and then she was right behind the girl. She tried to stab her with her kunai but then the girl's hair grabbed her by the waist and then flung her back about 30 meters.

"Your name is Kurusagi Asuka, the jinchuuriki of the seven-tailed beast and your ability is teleportation. Sorry girl, but it won't work against me." The girl said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that." Asuka replied with a smirk as well.

* * *

(Gaara's team)

The sand siblings were walking when Gaara suddenly stopped and looked to his right, which did not go unnoticed by his older siblings.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Kankurou asked.

"Hmm…it's nothing. Let's go." Gaara said before resuming his walk

His siblings simply shrugged and then followed their little brother.

* * *

(Naruto's team)

"So, what's the plan?" Sakura asked her other teammates.

"I don't really have a plan but I do have to go!" Naruto said and he then headed for the bushes,

"Shannaro! That guy has no manners when it comes to women." Sakura said.

"Well, you're not really the definition of a woman…" Sai said.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Sakura asked, angrily.

"N…nothing." Sai quickly said as he took back his words.

Suddenly, a body landed a few feet from Sai and Sakura. That body was that of a mist ninja. A few seconds later, Naruto walked out of the bushes,

"That guy tried to jump me but I was able to smell him and beat the crap out of him. Dumbass didn't even know that we jinchuuriki have enhanced senses and can smell or even hear anything about 50 meters." Naruto said.

"Did he have a scroll?" Sai asked.

"Unfortunately the dumbass didn't." Naruto answered while shaking his head.

"Nevertheless, we're going to have be extra careful around here, especially if enemies are going to not discriminate with the different times to attack an opponent." Sakura said.

"Guys, something's coming fast and it's huge!" Naruto said.

"What's coming Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"THAT!" Naruto replied as a huge snake appeared out of nowhere and lunged at our trio.

"What the hell is a large snake like that doing here?" Sakura asked as she and her teammates dodged the attack,

"I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that this snake is going down! Wind Release! Wind scythes!" Naruto said as he then went through a series of seals and then from his hands came out slicing wind blades that headed for the snake and cut it into multiple parts.

"Nice job Naruto." Sai said.

"Nice job indeed, jinchuuriki." Said a voice.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly, a figure came out of the decapitated head of the snake. That figure was the long-haired grass ninja.

"Now jinchuuriki, let's see how you do against a real predator." The grass ninja said as she licked her lips with her long tongue.

To be continued…

* * *

AN: Finally getting some action! It seems all of the jinchuuriki except for Gaara (for obvious reasons if you know who's invading who) are being attacked by mysterious ninjas! Will they survive? Find out next time as the forest of death turns into a battlefield for the jinchuuriki.

As always, read and review people!


End file.
